kidzworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rewards Program
"Kidzworld Rewards is a fun, free program that allows you to earn great rewards." The KW Rewards Program is one of the systems used to keep Kidzworld users active. The old Kidzoworld Rewards Program consisted only of Kidzworld Rewards, which were given based on how often you participated on the website. As of April 2013, however, a new system has been introduced, which includes Coins, Points and Badges. Because of the new system, the old Kidzworld Rewards have been named to Kidzworld Medals, and have otherwise remained exactly the same. Definition The Kidzworld Rewards have been defined on the website as "a fun, free program" that makes the website all the more fun. You must sign up in order to participate in this program, as your rewards can only be saved if you have a profile for these things to be saved to. You have to compete in certain challenges in order to earn certain rewards. Once you have these rewards, the Kidzworld community's secret opportunities suddenly become available to you. (Coins, for example, allow you to get special prizes on Kidzworld.) The old Kidzworld rewards system merely consisted of Kidzworld rewards, which did not offer you special oppotunities but rose your levels for certain things like friends and comments for the ways you participated on the site The New System The new system of KW Rewards has made the website all the more fun! The new system runs with the introduction of three three major additions to the site: *Coins, redeemable for rewards in the new Rewards Center *Points, which determine your status level and position on the leaderboard *Badges, which are unlocked after completing certain tasks Coins & Points You have to be signed up in order to gain points and coins. Earning coins and points is relatively easy afterwards; you just have to do the usual things that you would do on Kidzworld. Most things that you will have to do in order to earn coins are simple, and there are several different ways to get them. On the website, the following tasks are listed as ways to earn coins and points: Finish a Quiz These may be simple personality quizzes or trivia quizzes that you will have to finish in order to get points. Kidzworld provides its users with several different quizzes so it is unlikely for you to reach a point where you have taken all the quizzes! Watch videos By simply watching your friends' videos or any other videos on the site that appeal to you, you can earn coins. Articles You can earn coins by reading any of Kidzworld's many articles, commenting on them and choosing to either give them a thumbs up or a thumbs down. Sharing When you share things like articles, pictures, videos and forums with friends, you have a great chance of earning coins and points on the website. Update your bio When you update your bio on Kidzworld, you can gain bonus points every day. This is one of the most convenient ways to earn coins because it has nothing to do with interacting with others, you just go to your own profile and make edits on there. Groups Create a new group or join one to earn coins. There are several groups on Kidzworld to choose from, and they consist of very nice people who may later become your friends. Complete Quests To gain coins, Kidzworld may sometimes ask you to complete a series of actions or plays that could include watching videos, reading articles, or completing special challenges. Most of these quests are just the usual things you would do on Kidzworld, which makes them simples enough to do. Each step in a quest will give you the details you need to complete the play. New quests are added often, so there will almost always be something new for you to do.